The Nekomimi
by Rosa Scarsz Cruz
Summary: Kaname is informed by the Vampire Society to be careful. A newly discovered race called Nekomimi has been found out to be hiding among humans. The easiest way to identify them is by whisker-like markings on their faces. If he finds any he is to keep them under close observation & learn information. Little does Kaname know that soon he'll want more to do with a certain Nekomimi boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N! : Yuuki and Zero are just prefects in this story (only maintaining safety on school grounds and assuring the students are following the rules AKA safety patrols). **

_**~*~*~*~*~*SPECIAL THANKS TO MY AMAZING~ BETA READER: ARandomAuthor14! ~*~*~*~*~***_

Zero is a**_ NORMAL _**vampire who patrols at night.

Yuki is a **_NORMAL_** human who patrols during the day when it's still sunny.

Kaname is still the pureblood prince. He will be paired with my OC though.

This is my story, so if you don't like don't read.

I will continue updating as long as I have ideas of what I should continue with.

If you have ideas I will take requests. Think carefully on them though.

Kazutoshi Chikamatsu is my OC and he is also called Kazu-kun, Toshi-kun, and possibly other nicknames that you'll figure out easily.

This is my first story so, since I'm just getting the hang of it, don't blame me if it sucks x3

The song is called Euterpe. it's from the anime Guilty Crown. I put the English translation but Kazutoshi is singing it in Japanese. The Japanese lyrics are in_ Italic, _the English translated verse is **Bold**

_'Thinking'  
_

"Talking"

Message

_Telepathic Message  
_

_**NOISE**_

**_~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~ _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters and I never will**

**WARNING: Contains CURSING, YAOI, and POSSIBLE VIOLENCE Rated M for BoyxBoy scenes; May be AU if you don't recognize certain parts, (EX: Kaname's Bat familiars x3), this is why. _~If you DON'T like, DON'T read~!^v^_**

**SUMMARY: **Kaname is informed by the Vampire Society to be cautious.

A newly discovered race called Nekomimi has been found out to be hiding among humans. The easiest way to identify them is by whisker-like markings on their faces.

If he finds any he is to keep them under close observation to learn more about them.

Little does Kaname know that soon he'll want more to do with a certain Nekomimi.

More than just an observation... ~Kuran Kaname(OOC) x Kazutoshi Chikamatsu(OC)~

**~CHAPTER 1~ **

Kaname was sitting at the desk in his room reading a letter from the Society. Apparently they wanted him to keep a close watch on the human students because of a newly identified race called the Nekomimi. They had been blending in with the humans for unknown reasons, and because of this, it had caused suspicion. He looked at the warning in bold at the bottom of the page:

The easiest way to identify Nekomimi, is by looking at their faces. They have whisker-like markings on both cheeks. If you identify such, you are to keep close observation in order to understand more about them. We have no current information other than that. We don't know how powerful they are or what intentions they have so be cautious

He read this one more time before sending one of his bat familiars to inform the other night dorm residents, as well as Headmaster Cross about what the letter had said.

After Kaname finished his work, he went to the couch to relax. He honestly wanted to meet a Nekomimi.

_'There hasn't been a new race found in centuries and the way they are described, makes them sound like cats.'_ Kaname chuckled at the ridiculous thought. _'I need to stop listening to Hanabusa when he's sleepwalking.'_ He got up and went downstairs to get the others prepared to leave for school.

Kazutoshi was enjoying the forest before the day/night class switchover with two wild snow foxes sitting at his left and right. He was also sitting on his pet white Bengal tiger – Kisa - back.  
Kisa is a tiger that Kazutoshi rescued when she was a cub, while he had been traveling the world. It took a lot of begging to get Cross-sensei to let him keep her as a pet. The main reason why he gave in, was because Kazutoshi trained Kisa to be human and animal friendly while he raised her. She only gets aggressive if someone tries hurting Kazutoshi.

"Kisa lets rest here," he said gently as he scratched behind her ears, the action making her purr.

Since Kazutoshi is a Rare Blood Nekomimi he can communicate with any form of life. He had been born with rare gifts and is immune to other races powers. Plants and animals feel comfortable around him and can understand his emotions.

He sat in between the snow foxes - Ren and Myuu - and on Kisa while they lapped water from the cold lake, near where the girls of the day class battle for the night class's attention.

He relaxed into the warmth of Kisa's fur and sang something calming to the three animals while they drank:

_Saita no no hana yo _

Aa douka oshiete okure

Hito wa naze kizutsu keatte

_Arasou no deshou_

**Oh, field flower that has bloomed, **

Ah, somehow, please tell me:

Why is it that people hurt each other

And fight?

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,

What can you see from there?

Why is it that people

Cannot forgive each other?

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa _

_Ao wo utsushita _

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

In the summer, the rain passed

And the blue reflected,

Small, it rippled

In front of me,

Without saying a thing.

_Karete yuku tomo ni _

_Omae wa nani wo omou _

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai wo tsutaeru

What do you think

When your friends wilt?

With those leaves that do not carry words,

How do you convey your love?

_Natsu no hi wa kagette _

_Kaze ga nabiita _

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi wo

Watashi wa utaou

_Na mo naki mono no tame_

**The summer sun is clouded **

And the wind fluttered.

I shall sing

The proof that life once existed

For those who do not have a name.

Kaname was leading the other night class students to the Academy, when he had suddenly heard a soft voice singing. He was wondering who it could be and where it was coming from. Since he thought every girl came to the gates for the Night class. His curiosity got the best of him so he sent a message to the other Night class students:

I'll catch up in a moment... I just need to check on something... 

Kaname hid his presence and silently followed the singing until he arrived at the lake – where the noise had been come from. He sat on a tree branch and looked closely at the lake. Kaname's body immediately went stiff from shock.

_'Oh Shit! A Tiger and foxes? I didn't think those two kinds of animals got along!' _

His eyes went wide as he looked at the figure in between the foxes. Snuggling into the white tiger was the source of the soft singing voice.

A boy.

Kaname was focusing so intently on the other that he failed to notice he was falling. Falling off the branch.

_**THUD!**_

**_THUD! _**

Kazutoshi jumped from his source of warmth when he heard a loud thud in the bushes. He felt a bit of fear as he thought of how similar this moment was to one of the events in his past. He sent Kisa, Ren and Myuu a message telepathically,

_Stand by until I give the signal..._

He got into a running stance while his Nekomimi features revealed themselves. A pair of cat ears and a tail popped out while the pupils in his honey coloured eyes narrowed into feline slits. Two of his teeth shifted as his fangs elongated. The cat ears twitched as Kazutoshi focused and stalked his prey silently.  
As he closed in, he crouched and gracefully leapt out of the bushes towards the target while mentally signaling his three animal friends. Kazutoshi's eyes widened fearfully as his prey came into view, and he smacked his right hand onto the ground while shifting his body to prevent harming the guy who was leaning against a tree.

"Nya!" He cried out as he slammed into the ground.

**_BAM! _**

Kazutoshi let out a cry as he slammed into the tree. It hurt badly and his hand felt bruised. He whimpered quietly and licked the palm of his hand as he began to feel the sting of tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
His ears twitched as he got the feeling that someone was watching him and he turned around to find the guy he almost attacked staring at him.

_'What's he looking at?'_ Kazutoshi scratched the top of his head and his eyes went wide when he felt his cat ears still there. _'Fuck! No one's supposed to find out what I really am!'_

He slowly backed away from the guy and sent a message mentally to Kisa and the foxes so they would help him escape. Kazutoshi looked back at the guy one last time to remember how he looked because the guy was _sexy~~~_ and some part of him hoped he would see him again.

Kisa pounced out of the bushes and crouched down low so he could get on her back. Ren and Myuu took their positions by both sides of him as they slowly walked away in the direction of the home he had made for them by communicating with, and by getting help from the plants in the area. The Nekomimi looked back to see the guy watching as he walked away. He smiled shyly -without realizing he had begun to purr- and whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "See you later..." He turned around and without another look back left along with Kisa and the foxes at full speed to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY AMAZING~ BETA READER: ARandomAuthor14!**_

**Please Read &amp; Review~ ^-^  
**  
_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Message

_Telepathic Message_

_**NOISE **_

_**~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~ **_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters and I never will~**

**WARNING: Contains CURSING, YAOI, and POSSIBLE VIOLENCE Rated M for BoyxBoy scenes; May be AU if you don't recognize certain parts, (EX: Kaname's Bat familiars x3), this is why.** _**~If you DON'T like, DON'T read~!^v^**_

**SUMMARY_: Kaname is informed by the Vampire Society to be cautious. A newly discovered race called Nekomimi has been found out to be hiding among humans. The easiest way to identify them is by whisker-like markings on their faces. If he finds any he is to keep them under close observation to learn more about them. Little does Kaname know that soon he'll want more to do with a certain Nekomimi. More than just an observation... ~Kuran Kaname(OOC)xKazutoshi Chikamatsu(OC)~ _**

_**~CHAPTER 2~** _

Kaname was laying on a bench in the rose garden thinking about the earlier events. He was curious of the Nekomimi boy he had met. _'He was beautiful... He acts more feminine than the other females in this academy.'  
_  
He shuddered at the thought of the fangirls. Kaname was watching the stars when his mind made a sudden realisation._ 'Crap...! I forgot I had to go back to class,' _He sighed._ 'Might as well skip until this class period finishes. If anyone asks me why I wasn't there, I'll just tell them I felt ill.'_ He closed his eyes after coming to a conclusion of taking a short nap, knowing that soon he would need to check in.

_**~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~** _

Kaname was walking down the corridor towards Hanabusa and Akatsuki's room. He had needed them to look into something for him, and considering that he trusted them the most as his right hand men, he relied on them a lot. Hanabusa opened the door when he felt Kaname's presence using his vampire senses and then bowed.

"You can drop formalities for this conversation, I would like to ask for your assistance with something." Kaname said.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki looked once at each other and then turned to him with a mischievous smirk. "Ne~ it sounds like you have a crush Kaname-kun~." Hanabusa giggled. Kaname felt his face flush pink and nervously looked around the room for something to focus his attention on rather than their questioning stares. Kaname couldn't believe that after centuries of going without a love interest, his love would be captured by a boy he didn't even know for more than 15 minutes. Akatsuki patted his shoulder lightly in a knowing way.

"We're glad you found someone who caught your interest. Tell us what you know so far about them and we'll try to help you using the gathered details."

Kaname's eyes went wide from shock at his words, but then he gave them a small happy smile he rarely showed. "Thank you, I have no idea what I'd do without both your help..." He sat down on the leather couch after he sighed in relief. He then gestured at them to get comfortable because it would be a long story.

_**~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**_  
"Mmmnnn~" Kazutoshi moaned in his sleep. BAM! He covered his head with his pillow when he heard the door being slammed open. It was obvious it was Kazutoshi's two best friends: Sayori Wakaba (Yori-chan) and Yuuki Cross (Yuuki-chan). He can sense their presence whenever they were or near the Cross Academy campus. They are the only two besides headmaster Cross and Zero-senpai who know what he is. "Mnnnn~ 5 more minutes..."

Yori and Yuuki looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. They grabbed the pillow that covered the Nekomimi's face and attacked him with it while yelling,

"Wake up Kazu-kun~! We'll eat breakfast without you... It's Friday and you know what that means today is~!" The second Kazutoshi processed her words, he was out of bed and running downstairs while squealing, "Omelettes!"

_**~~~(Flashback: HOW KAZUTOSHI MET KAIEN CROSS:)~~~  
**_  
Kazutoshi Chikamatsu was living a completely different reality than the 'everyday normal', until a year ago. He was living in the Otherworld, a different realm from the humans where. The Otherworld had many creatures that humans believe to be mythical, exist abundantly. There are also many species that have never been heard of before. And Kazutoshi was attending the Great Academy of Magic and Powers.

When he met Kaien Cross he had been lost in the Forest of the Fae. The Fae is the king of the Otherworld, King Natsume, and he was also Kazutoshi's adopted father **(A/N: Natsume had to give Kazutoshi back to the Orphanage because Kazutoshi would be in danger because of the Elders if they found out the truth of his genes.)** He had requested that Kazutoshi took care of the forest and he had accepted since he spent most of his time there to train and gain control of his powers that will never stop growing and evolving.

Kazutoshi had been riding on Kisa's back with Ren and Myuu on both sides of them **(A/N: Refer to Snow Foxes in Chapter One.)** Kazutoshi and the animals were walking to the SkyFruit Meadows when Kisa suddenly stopped walking since something was off. He patted her side twice so she'd know to follow her senses and they ended up by the River of Souls. Kazutoshi raised one of his eyebrows at the sight of a male human with a slender body and long silky hair, passed out on the river bank.

Kazutoshi had asked who he was and how he ended up in the Forest of the Fae. The man said his name was Kaien Cross and that he got pushed into a river by his adopted son when he had tried to hug him **(A/N: Kaien should know better than to attempt to hug Zero AND try getting him to call him 'Daddy'...)  
**  
Kazutoshi was curious about the world he lived in, so he offered him a place to secretly stay in until he could see Natsume and find a way to get Kaien home. The latter agreed and once he had found out that Kazutoshi was an orphan he asked if he had wanted to be his adopted daughter. The other agreed because he had nothing else to learn about in the Otherworld and because he was an orphan, having to suffer a loss of everyone in his family, and couldn't be in Natsume's because his powers were a secret to the Elders of the Otherworld.

If they found out that he had legendary gifts that are believed to be extinct or of fairy tales **(In their world)**, they'd use him as a tool or a possession.

Kazutoshi corrected Kaien that he was male **(MOSTLY)** and filled out paperwork with him. Kaien just laughed and said that he could be his daughter _AND_ son **(Foreboding shiver.)** while Kazutoshi figured he'd worry about it when it was time to worry. They talked and got to know each other before planning to meet in a year so that Kazutoshi would have time to prepare.

Kazutoshi still would able to send letters to Natsume every two months but he planned to visit once a year to check on the forest at least.

_**~~~(Flashback: OVER)~~~**_

Today is Kazutoshi's first day of school at Cross Academy, so he was nervous and excited. He wanted to start school at the beginning of the week but gave up on the argument once he saw Yuuki and Yori's puppy eyes. They had pierced his right ear five times and his left ear three times. And silver hoops had been used for all his piercings. Yuuki made him wear a lace rose choker and a silver chain around his neck with a gothic cross dangling from it. Yori did his hair and after a lot of yelps and complaints his hair was done.

Kazutoshi looked in the mirror and smiled when he saw the birthmark standing out beautifully under his left eye. People often mistaken it as a tattoo because it's a perfect black 5-pointed star - but he was born with it. He left his room and walked into Yuuki and Yori's, since he promised them that they would be the first to see him in his uniform.

"Yori-chan~, Yuuki-chan~! Does the uniform look good on me?"

They turned and blushed when they saw how he looked in his new outfit. Yori seemed to snap out of it first because she shared an evil look with Yuuki. "Day Class's soon to be** 'MOST WANTED UKE~'**" They snickered at the thought.

Kazutoshi gave them a cute tilt of his head to show his confusion but he instead dropped it and gave them an adorable smile. "Let's get going then, we don't want to be late, ne?"

The two girls laughed evilly to themselves as they saw how innocent Kazutoshi could still be, as they followed him to school.

_**~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~**_

Akatsuki and Hanabusa were explaining what they found out about the Nekomimi. And Kaname smirked. _'I'll do whatever it takes to get him to be mine.'  
_  
It was daytime so they walked in the shade of the forest towards the day classrooms.

They found out that the Nekomimi that Kaname had met was named  
~Kazutoshi Chikamatsu  
~He is 17 years of age and is from the Otherworld.  
~He is always friendly with peers and teachers and no one ever had problems with him. ~He is currently the student with the highest GPA in school, while only starting school for the first time today.  
~He was adopted by headmaster Kaien after being an orphan for most of his life.  
~He grew up without a family because his family was massacred when he was only a child at the age of 8 years in age.  
~He is a rare Pureblood Nekomimi that has many legendary blood mixes.  
~Not many people know about him because he and a small select few of others had kept the truth hidden from anyone else. If he is discovered then he might end up being used as a tool or possession, the reason for this is because people believe that his breed is only found in fairy tales and if it was real it would make the perfect weapon.  
~He is the last of his Bloodline.  
~He has Fae, Mermaid, Elf, Elemental Pixie, Water Sprite, and Life Spirit blood mixed in him with many other mixes.  
~His powers know no limits and he is skilled in the use of swords, bow and arrows, guns, and many more weapons and he's skilled in hand to hand combat as well as being spiritually powerful.  
  
Kaname's eyes were wide in surprise after hearing all of the information. _'Most of the things I just heard I've never seen or heard of before!'_ He thought.

Akatsuki looked at Kaname with a sly smirk. "We couldn't find any pictures of him in his personal files so we wanted to see him up close with you."

Hanabusa was apparently excited to see who had finally caught Kaname's interests. "Kaname-kun, since he's in Yuuki-chan's class, why don't you pretend to apologize for the Night class causing problems and thank her for putting up with us? THEN, you can apologize to him and see how his hand is doing from the incident!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Kaname thought about it for a second and then nodded his head in approval, since any idea was worth it so long as he got to see the adorable Nekomimi again. Kaname grinned. "Good idea Hanabusa, let's try out your plan. When you both see him I bet you will have a completely clear understanding in why he caught my interest."

The group of three then continued to the class Yuuki, Yori, and Kazutoshi attended in a comfortable silence.

_**~*~*~*~POV Switch~*~*~*~**_

As soon as Kazutoshi walked into the corridors everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He heard a lot of whispers from both boys and girls around the group of three saying,

"Yuuki-san and Yori-san are so lucky!",  
"He's so cute!" and,  
"He's so adorable~!"

Kazutoshi looked at them with innocent eyes and gave them an adorable smile along with a shy glance towards the ground. He then squeaked in surprise when all the students passed out from nosebleeds. And with that, Yuuki and Yori giggled and gave each other a triumphant high five.

Kazutoshi gave them a nervous look, in which they gave comforting smiles that meant everything would be fine. The group of three then set off to their Homeroom.

_**~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~**_

After introducing himself to his other classmates, Kazutoshi sat in between Yori and Yuuki. The three had been discussing their plans for the weekend. They were debating on whether or not they should go to a café out of school grounds before they heard the classroom door open and click shut.

As they look up from a detailed planning paper they had been writing on, Kazutoshi lets out a small gasp when he saw a group of three guys by the door. His heart starts beating faster and his cheeks gain a rosy tint as his eyes meet with the most sexiest guy he's ever seen standing in between the other two extremely attractive guys **(A/N: Not as much as Kaname.)  
**  
Kaname Kuran~!

_**~*~*~*~POV Switch~*~*~*~**_

Kaname felt his heart beat faster as his eyes met with the pair of honey gold orbs. His chest had a strange feeling that he had never experienced before he had met _HIS_ little kitten **(A/N: Possessive much? X3)**, he knew that there was something special about him. Kaname thought it was strange because he had only just met him for the first time and they haven't spoken to each other... What was it about Kazutoshi that drew him closer?

"Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki interrupts Kaname's thoughts while smiling with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Kaname's cheeks pinked as he realises that she caught him staring at Kazutoshi.

"Ah! Sorry, I just came to apologize for troubling you so much lately, and thank you for your hard work!" He says as quickly as possible before turning his head to the side so he could hide the flustered look on his face. He then notices Akatsuki and Hanabusa looking at him with amused grins while Kazutoshi adorably tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

Yuuki smiles at Kaname and stands up next to Kazutoshi. "Kaname-sempai, Akatsuki-sempai, and Hanabusa-kun I would like you to meet Kazutoshi Chikamatsu. Kazu-kun~, this is Kaname-sempai, Akatsuki-sempai, and Hanabusa-kun."

Kazutoshi smiled at the three shyly. "My name's Kazutoshi but you guys can call me Kazu as well, if you like." He said quietly in a soft voice, though having a musical tone to it.

_'He's beautiful...'_ Kaname thinks to himself before he hears a loud _**THUD!**_  
Kaname turns his head to see the rest of the class passed out with nosebleeds.

_'Damn it! This means more people to fight for him...'_ Kaname screams inwardly to himself. He felt a sudden light tug on his jacket sleeve and looks down to see Kazutoshi looking up at him with the most shy and innocent puppy eyes he had ever seen.

"Kaname-kun, may I talk to you alone for a bit?" Kazutoshi says while his cheeks grew a deeper shade of red. Kaname smiles and gives a flustered nod to show his answer. Kazutoshi then gives a bright smile to him and holds Kaname's hand cutely while leading him out.

* * *

**A/N: _There goes Chapter 2! (^-^) I hope you guys like it so far. As far as I know this story might become really long by the time I'm through... I update whenever I have time to. I'm just letting all of you know that this is definitely A/U, considering how the Night class is acting and talking it's also very OOC. I'm not good when it comes to formalities so please understand! :3 _  
_This is only the first story I've ever written that I plan to get as _**_**far as I can get -which will be far- if there are no problems (the first story I ever wrote I gave up after writing half a page feeling it was time for a snack. I never saw the page again...x3)**_

_**Just in case anyone wanted to know, the picture that is the cover of this fanfic is what Kazutoshi looks like~ Thank You everyone who is giving it a chance and Thank You for Reviewing~ ^v^**_

_**~*Scarsz*~  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~CHAPTER 3~**_

_'I think he can tell that I'm not human so I might as well explain. It's obvious he __isn't one either and I want to prevent future conflicts about it...'_ Kazutoshi thought to himself nervously. The pair turned another corner and walked out of the door leading outside. Kazutoshi led Kaname into the forest. They then continued walking in silence until they got to the lake near the Moon dorms where they had first met. I had him sit down by the lake shore and put my fingers to my lips. I whistled a short tune I learned from the OtherWorld when we still were in war _**(A/N: Rue's Whistle Song from The Hunger Games)**_, and waited a quick 2 minutes for Kisa, Ren, and Myuu to show up. I watched Kaname as he made a cute face that showed he was thinking deeply. "Kaname-kun, I can show you a lot faster than tell you about me but you would have to trust me enough. If you think you can handle me being in your space for a few short minutes then I will show you my memories.."

**~KANAME'S POV~**

I thought carefully about what KazuToshi said. I honestly was confused as to why I felt so comfortable near him and trusted him when I didn't even know him for more than a day. "Have you shown anyone else your memories?" I was curious if he's shown his past to others because there wasn't a full summary in his files.

**~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~**

I shook my head. "Kaname-kun, Yuuki and Yori never saw my transformation. Since you have seen part of the real me already and still can talk to me without fear, I feel comfortable enough to show you and trust you." I smiled a real smile to him. My smile turned sad. "I am scared when it comes to trusting humans enough to not wear a mask. When I think about what could happen if someone else found out and told it to someone who had bad intentions, I feel like I want to run. I don't really have a past where I grew up as happy as can be. It was truly hard to keep myself standing after a lot of the pain I went through..."

**~KANAME'S POV~**

After thinking of what I read about KazuToshi and what he was saying I felt I should give him a chance to show me. I was really happy that I would be the first person to see the real him. "Alright I understand Kazu-kun." I smiled softly to him. _'I mean, how can I say no to that beautiful face...'_ "I trust that you won't hurt me and I respect your courage to show me." I watched him walk up to me with the white Bengal tiger, Kisa, and the 2 snow foxes, Ren and Myuu, following behind. I couldn't lie to myself and say I wasn't nervous, but the nervous feeling wasn't from fear or caution of being hurt, it's because I was anxious and curious to find out how a Nekomimi shows memories.

**~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my forehead to his gently. I was kind of nervous because you have to be intimately close to the person in order to show them your memories and I hadn't done it before because, honestly, I wanted my first intimate moment with someone I liked. Kaname was the first person to make me feel like I was on cloud 9. I felt my heart beat faster when I feel Kaname's arms going around my waist and pulling me closer. I can feel the warm caress of his breathing on my lips and I couldn't help but shiver at his natural scent, which seemed to be a combination of vanilla and lavender. _'So warm...'_ I look up into his garnet colored eyes and see so many emotions swirling in them. I can't decipher them all because there's too many, but, 2 of them I recognize because I feel them right now. Lust and Anxiety. _'I might as well take as much as I can get now, because once he sees how tainted I am then he wont want to be near me ever again..'_ I licked my lips slowly while still looking into his eyes and leaned closer.

****~KANAME'S POV~****

I understood what was going to happen the second I looked into Kazu's eyes, and I honestly wanted it to happen. I watched his tongue as it slid across the surface of his lips as he licked them and looked into his eyes as he did mine. _'Mine...'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_  
_

KazuToshi grabbed the back of Kaname's head and crashed their lips together. Kaname's tongue quickly went through his soft, wet, parted lips making the Nekomimi moan as his tongue touched Kaname's.

Kaname's tongue taunted Kazu's and soon they were battling for dominance. Slowly the smaller of the two was becoming light headed. Kaname smirked. KazuToshi felt the smirk getting bigger and he refused to let his pride go down, so he shifted. KazuToshi harshly grabbed Kaname's broad shoulders and pushed him to the ground, straddled him and grinded his clothed crotch against Kaname's.

Kaname tried to keep quiet, but accidently let a groan slip from his lips. KazuToshi smiled. Distracted by the intense pleasure, the Nekomimi's tongue sneakily traced Kaname's perfect teeth. Before Kaname could register what was happening Kazu parted away. Kaname quickly opened his eyes and was about to complain. However, he shut his mouth and his eyes went wide. KazuToshi's face was beautiful. His eyes were closed, lips parted and swollen, out of breath, hair tousled and his fingers clutched onto Kaname's shirt.

Kaname brought his thumb to KazuToshi's lips and brushed his bottom lip.

"KazuToshi..." Kaname murmured. KazuToshi's body visibly shuddered at the sound of his name being called. Kaname leaned closer and closed the gap. He kissed the Nekomimi's lips softly, sweetly, and slowly. KazuToshi moaned quietly then pulled away to lean close to Kaname's ear. "We'll continue this later, Kaname~kun." He nibbled his earlobe and tapped his forehead to Kaname's once more and a bright green light enshrouded them. "We are beginning, Kaname, pay attention and stay by me, I'll answer any questions you have."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo


End file.
